Personal computers are a viable alternative to assembling board level microcomputer systems. They offer the opportunity to select from a wide array of hardware and software. We are developing systems based on the IBM Personal Computer to be used alone and in clusters to serve as realtime data acquisition and control devices as well as terminals to the central facility.